


L for Loss, L for Love

by mformello



Category: Death Note, L: Change the WorLd (2008), anime - Fandom
Genre: Book Spoilers, Dr. Kujo, Eva Nikaido, F/M, L/OC - Freeform, Minor Character Death, POV Original Female Character, Suruga, and some oc - Freeform, lowkey romance, your favorite emo frog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mformello/pseuds/mformello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L Change the World AU</p><p>After a terrorist group kills her father, a professor who created an antidote to a deadly virus, Eva teams up with the ace detective L and an FBI agent Suruga.  Together they to go head to head with the terrorist group.  The only problem is they have twenty-three days to save the world before the terrorist group changes the world...by killing off most of humanity. </p><p>Obviously I don't own Death Note or anything affiliated with it.  I followed the plot to the novel L Change the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 272

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this to Wattpad, but I thought I would share my fanfic on here too! I'm also trying to revise it so it'll sound better on here than on Wattpad. Oh well! I hope you enjoy! Feed back is welcome :D

“Eva?” Dad called out as he walking into our spacious hotel room. For the last few months this was our home. It didn’t bother me. This was how life had always been for us after my mom had died. At the time, I was too young to grasp the concept of death and to really know how much life had changed for my dad and me.

“Yes, dad?” I called walking out of my bedroom and into the common area.

“Eva, I’m afraid I have to go to Africa.” He said with a sense of urgency and stress. He gripped his cell phone tight. He must have just gotten off the phone with someone important. Noticing the tenseness of my dad, I began to worry.

“What’s going on?” I pried.

“I’ve been notified from an immunologist friend of mine that an outbreak from an unknown virus has spread in a remote village in Africa. They think it could lead to a major outbreak.” He explained. “I know I told you that we’d be going on a vacation tomorrow after my conference…” He trailed off.

“People are suffering. Do what you do best.” I smiled encouragingly masking how terrified I was for him. “Save people.”

Dad smiled back at me trying to hide the same worry.

“You’re right. I cannot lose focus of what I must do.”

“I’m coming with you.” I declared.

Dad looked at me in shock. “It’s too dangerous where I’m going. I’ll get you a flight back to Japan.” He said in a stern voice. That tone never worked on me.  We both knew that. 

“I promised Mom I would take care of you. This is what _I_ must do.”


	2. 23

“This is the last name to be written in the Death Note.” 

 

~ _L. Lawliet will die quietly of a heart attack twenty-three days from this date._


End file.
